The Sacrifice of Love
by Iceheart59
Summary: another chapter
1. Chapter 1

"Nothing Suikotsu

"Nothing Suikotsu." Bankotsu said shrugging off his brother and watching Iceheart she looked so innocent and he thought 'why does Naroku want her dead so bad?'

"Hey Bankotsu can I tell you something and you promise not to tell any one?" Iceheart asked and Bankotsu nodded waiting to hear what she had to say.

"My village went to war on Inuyasha's side against Naroku me and my brothers and sisters were the head fighters but then I pulled out after one of our comrades killed Icetree because he believed that we were wrong for what we did. He thought that we should have declared Naroku ruler of our village. I couldn't take that so I went off and fought my own private battle. I lost after that. I hadn't the will power to fight any more I just wanted him to know how it felt when you were fighting for someone you love." Iceheart said softly and she looked away from him into the mountains that were along side her village Mt. Haikiru not far off from there.

"What do you mean Iceheart?" Bankotsu asked touching her shoulder.

"Naroku liked Kikyo but he also liked me. What's fun is I had been dating Sesshomaru when Naroku asked me to marry him. Sesshomaru wanted to slice him apart." Iceheart replied to look into Bankotsu's eyes and see pain for her telling him about Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you tell me before we started going out?" Bankotsu asked.

"I couldn't because I knew how you'd react when he was traveling with us." Iceheart explained softly as Bankotsu pulled her to her feet.

They began heading towards the village when Bankotsu grabbed Suikotsu to the side and said, "we have to talk later."

Suikotsu nodded and went ahead to spread the news to his brothers avoiding Iceheart as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Iceheart you fret over to many things and sometimes I wonder if you even take time to think about who really loves you or

"Oh Iceheart you fret over to many things and sometimes I wonder if you even take time to think about who really loves you or not." Bankotsu said as they began walking away. His heart was filled with doubt and she could sense it no doubt. Her biggest flaw hiding how much she still cared for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Her greatest strength hiding her inner love for him.

"I doubt you'll believe me if I told you I have only thought about my family and you for this short walk." Iceheart said softly as they reached the village and fear gripped her heart like icy claws about to take her blood to warm themselves.

"I believe you I just doubt you and your loyalty to me." Bankotsu told her.

"If I lived in doubt about your loyalty to me it would make me hate you thus far and I love you more than you'll ever know and I believe you would never hurt me." Iceheart told him in a reassuring way and ran off to hug her family.

Bankotsu felt guilt flood over his body like blood and water and he knew he could barely contain it any longer he couldn't betray Iceheart to Naroku he got more in the bargain he found love.

"Bankotsu are you going to stand there all day daydreaming" he heard a guy say in a vicious snarl.

"No but who are you exactly?" Bankotsu answered.

"I'm Darkice Delvara's elder twin. She's actually known as Blazingice in our land.

" So your related to Iceheart then." Bankotsu said hopeful.

"Yeah but I think she should of stuck with Sesshomaru so don't think you'll have any help here. Oh and my sister will be to busy Talking to her betroth Darknight don't expect help from her." Darkice growled.

"Delvara but isn't she and Sesshomaru together?" Bankotsu asked softly.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru will understand as soon as he hangs with Iceheart." Darkice growled again.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your intentions

"What's your intentions?" Bankotsu asked angrily.

"My question is what are your intentions? I really don't trust you and I think Iceheart needs someone who ain't plotting against her." Darkice replied in a low content voice hiding his worry about his little sister.

"You know don't you? The Band of Seven's reputation is mainly on my shoulders." Bankotsu murmured.

"I always knew to see the Band of Seven meant trouble of course Iceheart wouldn't think you would hurt her but I think so." Darkice said and departed leaving Bankotsu in troubled thoughts.

'Why is it every time I see her family they seem to dislike me? Ok its not like they can read minds or anything right?' Bankotsu thought to himself to be cornered by Icebolt.

'Not another one of her family members' Bankotsu thought bitterly.

"Hey don't tell Iceheart you don't like us she will be completely offended." Icebolt said in an unemotional tone.

"I never said I didn't like you guys." Bankotsu said grinding his teeth together to stop from attacking the boy.

"Yeah but your thoughts are different you never know any one until you hear their thoughts." Icebolt said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"You can't read minds can you?" Bankotsu asked now scared.

"Yeah I can and I also know you were hired to bring Iceheart to Naroku and of course that you don't want to do it. I also learned your only intentions before you got to know my sister and twin was to get the job done so you could move on. I have a feeling that you might want to avoid Sesshomaru I told him of my concerns and well he still loves Iceheart." Icebolt replied in his mutual tone.

"I would never harm Iceheart any more than she would me." Bankotsu said in a shallow hurt tone.

"You'd be surprised what my sis is capable of comrade and it will never be pretty not even when the moon blinks its last." Icebolt replied in a dry tone and left with no more fear or hope than he came with.

Bankotsu stood there staring at the spot where Icebolt had been bewilderment showing clearly on his face and he went to find Iceheart talking softly to another guy.

"Yeah right it's not like any one cares about any one any more and you know it Icecloud. Increase the defenses and we'll work on destroying Naroku's minions. I'm not losing this war." Iceheart said in a disgusted voice.

"Yeah what ever it's already been lost Icey it's time you give up marry Sesshomaru he's a nice guy." Icecloud said with a snort.

"Do you think you have control over my love? No you don't and for the record never insult my choice again." Iceheart said storming off and right into Sesshomaru. Bankotsu felt so terrible like Darkice was right he wasn't right for Iceheart. He half hoped Sesshomaru would kiss her but then pure hatred enter and he wanted to kill Darkice.

"Hold that and calm down." He heard a girl say from behind him.

She stood with Icebolt and he looked very angry.

"This is Moonbeam by the way." Icebolt said in a soft voice.

"Nice to meet you." Bankotsu said in a dry frustrated tone.

"Icey give him a kiss he deserves it!" Moonbeam shouted to Iceheart who was now looking at Sesshomaru in a very irritated way.

"No he doesn't if it weren't for him I would already be talking to Darkice and Darksun. Since he got in the way I have to be late!" Iceheart said in her amusing tone but did give Sesshomaru a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"Iceheart can I talk to you

"Iceheart can I talk to you?" Bankotsu asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah sure what's up?" she asked concerned

"I believe your family hates me." Bankotsu answered.

"They hate everyone Bankotsu you'll just have to prove your worth trusting and I doubt Icebolt hates you because he can read minds sweetie." Iceheart replied smiling.

Bankotsu nodded and thought 'oh great now my thoughts really aren't safe. I wish I never got into this predicament.'

"I wouldn't tell Icey that she might think you don't love her any more Bankotsu." He heard Icebolt growl in the background.

"Why won't you leave me alone I love Iceheart isn't that enough for you people?" Bankotsu said angrily.

"Would you die for her?" Icecloud growled in the background and Bankotsu whirled around to face him.

"I would die for her." Sesshomaru murmured.

Bankotsu looked at Icecloud and nodded and for once he did tell the whole truth if Naroku tried to harm Iceheart he would die to protect her.

"That's the truest thing he's ever said." Jakotsu murmured to Renkotsu.

"Yeah I can tell his love for her is threatening the job. What's he going to do when Icebolt tells the others? I mean he can read minds Jakotsu." Renkotsu murmured back and fear surged through Bankotsu's body he knew they hated him but who didn't?

"I like him and I think he would protect Iceheart with his life. Even if he was hired to do something else." Icestorm said from the back and people turned to see him.

"You're not going to believe this are you Darkice? How can Icestorm be sure when he isn't Icetree in the first place?" Icecloud growled.

"Because he carries Icetree's keen sense to trust people." Delvara growled and then added, "And I trust Bankotsu."


	5. Chapter 5

"thanks but Delvara I think they've made up their minds

"thanks but Delvara I think they've made up their minds." Bankotsu sighed only to see Iceheart run off and be followed by everyone else but his brothers.

"So you fell for the girl did you?" he heard Naroku growl and Bankotsu shivered he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Whats wrong with you your suppouse to deliever her to Naroku alive you fool not love her." He hear Kagura say and then saw them.

"What do you want this time?" Renkotsu asked in a content tone.

"Just to know when she will be delivered."Naroku replied looking directly at Bankotsu.

"At the end of this week."Bankotsu answered and Naroku left.

"So you did get hired to capture her like they told me."Glazeice sighed deeply she looked troubled and very much sad.

"Yeah why?"Bankotsu answered.

"Because I work for Naroku. I can't tell Icey because she would kill me. Bankotsu I don't hate you I just act like it. What would you do if you had to live up to your twins greatness and his success? I live with that every day I want to be better then Icecloud." Glazeice growled.

"By conforming to evil?" he heard some one hiss and in the shadows he saw a boy step out no more different then many others except he could tell he was friends with one of Glazeice's siblings by the look on her face.

"You don't understand Darksun." Glazeice protested.

"then you better start explaining princess cuz I aint liking this at all." Darksun growled in a mistrusting sort of way.

"Your after Bankotsu because you love Iceheart aren't you?" Glazeice accused.

"NO!" Darksun roared and Bankotsu could tell he was losing patience.


	6. Chapter 6

"thanks but Delvara I think they've made up their minds

"thanks but Delvara I think they've made up their minds." Bankotsu sighed only to see Iceheart run off and be followed by everyone else but his brothers.

"So you fell for the girl did you?" he heard Naroku growl and Bankotsu shivered he couldn't believe what he heard.

"Whats wrong with you your suppouse to deliever her to Naroku alive you fool not love her." He hear Kagura say and then saw them.

"What do you want this time?" Renkotsu asked in a content tone.

"Just to know when she will be delivered."Naroku replied looking directly at Bankotsu.

"At the end of this week."Bankotsu answered and Naroku left.

"So you did get hired to capture her like they told me."Glazeice sighed deeply she looked troubled and very much sad.

"Yeah why?"Bankotsu answered.

"Because I work for Naroku. I can't tell Icey because she would kill me. Bankotsu I don't hate you I just act like it. What would you do if you had to live up to your twins greatness and his success? I live with that every day I want to be better then Icecloud." Glazeice growled.

"By conforming to evil?" he heard some one hiss and in the shadows he saw a boy step out no more different then many others except he could tell he was friends with one of Glazeice's siblings by the look on her face.

"You don't understand Darksun." Glazeice protested.

"then you better start explaining princess cuz I aint liking this at all." Darksun growled in a mistrusting sort of way.

"Your after Bankotsu because you love Iceheart aren't you?" Glazeice accused.

"NO!" Darksun roared and Bankotsu could tell he was losing patience.


	7. Chapter 7

Iceheart looked deep into Darksun's eyes and whispered, "stay patient me love for it is all over now she serves evil so let it be."

"How can you even say that Iceheart she betray you." Darksun shot back.

"easy to forgive is to show love my friend." Iceheart replied and Darksun fell silent for the first time in his life he wished she was his and his alone it was so unfair. she loved and dreadful man.

Sesshomaru silently joined but Iceheart's eyes glued on him she felt a tingle start and then fell to the ground weaping for she was so confused.

"Why weap child?" Darkice asked his sister only to see sesshomaru was already there comforting her. Iceheart usually held a great authourity and barely ever weaped but now she did and no one knew why. her body began to shake and she looked so fragile.

"Because i have lost contral of my life brother." she answered through sobs.

"what ever do you mean?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"i am beginning to feel again." her last words were a choked whisper and only sesshomaru understood her last whisper. she was beginning to fall for him again but still loved bankotsu and how could she not when he was so tender with her just to cover up his lies.

Darksun glared at sesshomaru as Iceheart's eyes closed and he growled, "how dare you attack her."

everyone turned on sesshomaru without Iceheart awake to save him would they attack to kill or mearly insult him ran through his head and only bankotsu hung back he was on sesshomaru's side or maybe he wanted sesshomaru out of the way no one really knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Iceheart heard the commotion she heard the screams and the problems but she had no clue how to open her eyes all she knew is she needed Bankotsu. what had happened to her?

"Bankotsu" she finally murmured but it took most of her energy.

the commotion died down and bankotsu knelt beside Iceheart. his hand came to her forehead and sesshomaru knelt beside him.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sesshomaru asked worry in his voice.

"Of course you underestimate her she is after all my woman." Bankotsu said softly he doubted she would.

"Move now" a man said in a vicous tone.

'I know that voice it can't be.' Iceheart thought to herself.

Sesshomaru moved to see a man with silver hair and cold silver eyes. he wore a silver kimono. by long did he kneal beside Iceheart. he pulled out a water skin and place it to her lips.

'Oh god it is Jonathon. he shouldn't have returned. why did he return my father will surely kill him. i forgot all about him. my friend and x-lover.' Iceheart thought bitterly as she opened her eyes. the tears rolled down her cheaks as she saw jonathon's tender look.

"why have you come?" she asked.

"why shouldn't i have. how long did your father think to keep me and you away from him?" jonathon asked looking at the castle.

"he is better off we were young." she retorted

"yes but he is our son." Jonathon shot back.

Iceheart looked away as bankotsu stared at her with a curious look.

"we'll get Isaiah back together." Iceheart choked out and sesshomaru nodded.

"he needs to know his mother." sesshomaru agreed.

what will bankotsu do to me since he found out my last secret the one i pushed from my memory. iceheart thought bitterly.


	9. Chapter 9

"let us go then." Jonathon said eagerly.

"Bankotsu i'm so sorry i should of told you but i never did. please forgive me." Iceheart said in a faint whisper.

Bankotsu laughed and kissed her softly.

"so he's the new one aye? we'll see if you'll love her later." a dark voice said and out jumped a man. he had long dark black hair, midnight blue eyes. his skin was deathly pale.

"oh darklife of all my friends why do you trouble yourself so?" jonathon asked in an agitated tone.

"you still tell him you like him even though you hate him?" Iceheart demanded

"Iceheart i'm sorry i can explain." jonathon said in a desperate tone.

"start explaining" Iceheart growled and bankotsu winced he knew she was angry just by her voice but those eyes told you so to they had a fire of violet in them.

"I know i promised you i'd tell him its just i've grown fond of his company since we were seperated i missed my son and the love of my life but now i can see you moved on." jonathon said sadly and that hit the spot on iceheart

"Love i never got over you but i had to move on my father said you were dead." Iceheart argued.

everyone turned away as they saw the tears in iceheart's eyes.

"lets go" sesshomaru ordered and they left to the castle.

oh no i might lose her why is it so hard to figure these things out love is the deval i tell ya. bankotsu thought sadly.

"you'll never lose her jonathon and her were young and stupid and isaiah was just the victim. hes four now you'll love the boy." Icebolt asured bankotsu.


	10. Chapter 10

they trecked silently for a few hours then darklife declared, "you love me now?"

Iceheart looked at him funny frowning and pressed closer to darkice whom glared in return at his friend.

"stop messing with my sister just because you hang with jonathon and me doesn't mean you have rights to her" darkice snapped surprising iceheart who then went over to bankotsu.

bankotsu smiled and intwine his fingers with hers but icehearts mind was on jonathon.

'why of all these four years has he come back? why now and why do i wish he didn't for now my confusion has doubled. oh but my son my baby boy.' iceheart thought to herself.

"you ignored my question luv." bankotsu hissed in her ear.

"what do you mean?" iceheart asked

bankostu smiled and whispered, "i was hoping you could tell me why you avoided sleeping with me. because of him?"

"um...sorta kinda. its complicated after isaiah i wanted no part of love again my father had wrenched my heart to much and the sadness that follows is so unbareable." Iceheart admited.

they aproached the dark castle and iceheart halted.

'oh iceheart i wish you would of waited for me but now i see you and him and your happiness. blessed is my son.' jonathon thought.

"that and he looks exactly like you jonathon. iceheart loved him so for he was you thats what you left her with and she always wanted you to return to some how proove her father wrong." icebolt whispered

"still invading peoples personal thoughts i see." jonathon said bitterly.

"yes and you never truly minded." icebolt laughed and jonathon nodded in agreement for icebolt was wise for a young boy.

"you will see soon." darkice promised jonathon he would see soon about his son.


	11. Chapter 11

Iceheart's heart began to thump as jonathon slowly walked up beside her. no one was ever bold enough to do that she had almost killed many of them for trying.

"what bothers you my love?" jonathon asked softly.

"nothing of your problem. i can handle it myself." Iceheart growled reaching for her dagger.

in lightening speed jonathon grabbed both of her hands twisting the wrist just right to force her to drop her weapons. gasps rang out from their companions.

"wow your good for a guy." bankotsu said softly and jonathon looked just so to keep both him and iceheart in view.

"you meddle where your not welcome too." jonathon hissed and Iceheart laughed.

"leave him be bankotsu" she said softly.

bankotsu nerviously walked away only to see jonathon release her.

'what was that about love.' he asked softly

iceheart laughed again and this time she replied softly,'to make sure your my lover'

jonathon looked at her and in his eyes you could see the tenderness

"i already knew you were mine." he said softly kissing her neck

'moma? moma?' a little boy shouted from a clearing in front of them.

"Isaiah!" iceheart shouted and looks of shock came over bankotsu.

she raced to the four year old's side and swept him into her arms.

"my baby boy. i want you to meet your father." she whispered and brought Isaiah over to jonathon

jonathon touched the boy he looked exactly like him exsept the red tear drop shaped mark on his neck that resembled icehearts only hers was fading and fast.

"why is it fading?" jonathon asked touching the pale mark.

iceheart looked down a sad smile on her face.

'because she has been betrayed.' naroku growled and iceheart dashed to her son screaming after taking him from jonathon,"RUN!"

'No thats not why its fading.' sesshomaru whispered to jonathon

'its fading because she hasn't chosen.' bankotsu added softly.

'why then doesn't isaiah's fade?' jonathon asked

'because hes not confused yet of who he loves' iceheart shouted from behind.

all thoughts left her as a pale figure dived into her protecting her from the puppet. inuyasha made quick do with his wind scar and looked stubbornly at iceheart and said, "i thought you said you could handle admit it i was right."

"inuyasha i owe you yes you were right but who saved me?" iceheart said softly

"i did. what were you thinking are you that stupid?" darkice growled softly

"no i'm not i'm sorry." iceheart whispered.

softly she sat to the ground the tears finally leaving her cheaks.

"take him with you." she finally told jonathon who shook his head and whispered, "i won't lose you or him again."

silence followed and iceheart looked at bankotsu and said,"i'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

"your what! but we never even...i mean how can this be?" Bankotsu asked softly.

"i'm sorry i ment to tell all of you but i couldn't quite get it out." iceheart answered hanging her head.

"who's the father?" jonathon asked softly but iceheart looked away she couldn't face them yet.

"i can not say. i haven't known until now." iceheart whispered and bankotsu pulled her into his arms.

she softly laid her head apoun his chest.

sesshomaru stared off into space avoiding even looking at her. could it be his child? he had no clue but didn't want to find out either.

'oh iceheart please don't tell me its mine. i miss you enough and really hate the fact that this child might mean seperation from my family if its mine.' sesshomaru thought but he had a bad feeling it was true.

"seriously sesshomaru if she were to have your child she would give it to you. iceheart doesn't like being seperated from isaiah but she loves him enough to know he's safer with his father." Icebolt whispered

"who's side are you on?" sesshomaru growled and walked away.

icebolt stood stunned for in that minute sesshomaru hid his thoughts from him no one was ever strong enough to do that.

'quit pushing him.' he heard iceheart's thoughts pointedly he knew she rather not speak in words but through thoughts.

'but if i don't how will i know if he can be trusted' icebolt whispered across her mind. a bright light entered his head and he fell to the ground before him stood his father.

"never use a gift if it is not for a good reason." icefire growled.

slowly a darker light covered the bright one and before him stood a dark mysterious woman.

'mom' he thought softly.

"iceheart the babe it is not who help make it but who loved it that counts." Darkcrystal said softly and darkice whispered, 'ouch'.

slowly iceheart smiled and in that did she know the father's name.

"sesshomaru. bankotsu please lets go we can't just sit here i have to find him." iceheart said but bankotsu shook his head softly.

"my love this is something you must do on your own" bankotsu whispered but added, "i love you and i hope someday we will have a family where all the kids can be together."

"it isn't possible if you don't finish your job naroku will kill you. deliver me to him and then my love do all else i know what he wants and i rather die then do his bidding." iceheart murmured. sesshomaru appeared from the woods and came behind her resting one hand on her stomache.

"i rather you do what other choice you have. the choice of using your power." sesshomaru murmured and iceheart paled.

'power? iceheart was the only one born without one what is sesshomaru playing at.' inuyasha thought angrily.

'no i can't icebolt it would mean to surrender myself to the dark side.' iceheart whispered into her family's minds.


	13. Chapter 13

"if you just said darkside then i'd like to see this." bankotsu said with a grin that froze iceheart's blood as well as her heart.

"oh no its happening her dark side is opening" Glazeice screamed trying to dive at her sister to stop her.

"alright every one of us have to surrender to our dark side because she is you know how it goes she'll die if we don't" icetree said.

in a few moments the Benovalas' were all in a circle their hair changing the darkest black and those eyes they turned cold and unfeeling the only thing to tell they were who they said they were. iceheart had fallen down as if somthing was trying to purify the darkness that surrounded them and the gasp that came from jonathon told them the baby was fighting it's mom's choice.

"why won't it stop she looks almost dead?" jakotsu asked anxiously.

"the baby's trying to purify the darkness but can't and it won't understand that they both will die if it don't stop." icetree whispered in a soft mysterious voice.

"icebolt quickly put a thought directly in the babys mind that will cause it to stop with out her we're all doomed she is the killer and life bringer." icestorm shouted in a harsh voice that made moonbeam shiver.

"yes sir." icebolt said after a minute passed iceheart was full of life and stood as still as a wolf watching it's prey.

she sighed as if she realized somthing she was trying to figure out.

"the baby's power is purification and contamination i'm so happy i have a great child." iceheart sighed

"what about my child?" bankotsu asked as he glared at sesshomaru for beating him to it and then jonathon

"soon love soon" is all iceheart replied.


	14. Chapter 14

the darkness engulfed iceheart and she felt free for the first time since before she had been stupid to sleep with jonathon. her pureness in her darkside was clear the child she carried had no way to her other self unless it fought with the engulfing darkness. it still lived but unnoticed as it seems.

bankotsu wished he hadn't seen the darkside of the benovalas now especially when Icecloud looked so murderous well more than he did in real life oh wait this is real.

beyond the looking glass it seemed iceheart was more dark then she appeared and naroku was ravishing every moment untill he could have her for himself the creator of life and death and then inuyasha would be destroyed.

jonathon smiled he knew iceheart well enough to know that in her darker form love never mattered not even when it was her true love.

sesshomaru remembered lusting after iceheart's dark form and he never really got to it. who she saved it for he had no idea but he would know soon because only her true love could cause her to feel mercy on her behalf they would all know soon he knew every detail about the secrets of iceheart and he also knew it wasn't him she was in love with whom ever it was he would hate with an unmercyful greed for they had someone he could never have.

"of course if i can't have her no one can would go through your mind" sesshomaru heard icebolt say and he also forgot icebolt had no care who he hurt now and it hurt to know now iceheart knew.

iceheart's head shot around speedily and locked on to sesshomaru's eyes and caused him to shiver only in a few moments did he see the tenderness she really hadn't changed much. oh what luck.

then he saw why she looked tender her older brother stood behind him dangerously deadly. Darkice the one true night dweller of the family the only one with only a dark side the one iceheart said she wished could be hers and hers alone.


	15. Chapter 15

"my my Icey never thought you would sucum to the dark." Darkice whispered and iceheart looked away for a short time to find her family closely

she never looked so great and she could never be his and his alone. darkice thought as he gasped when he saw the look she gave him a few moments before.

sesshomaru gasped he'd never want iceheart so much and he wasn't the only one either he could see the glint in the other guys' eyes. he wanted her but knew he could never have her. in those eyes he could see it. what was she hiding though?

Iceheart gasped to many men were staring at her and she definately wanted to kill them but the only eyes she was really trained on was bankotsu's he looked scared and so he should be but to know that sesshomaru still lusted after her dark form intrigued her yet she had no clue if it was for her power or her alone.

"lets keep moving people"Icecloud said and they began treking further up the slope

jonathon joined iceheart in the back and whispered,"damn your a tease love"

the smile he got had him laughing untill the demons attacked the poor group only to see in minutes they were all dead blood drenching them all and to see iceheart smirk as she tortured a demon until it screached no more was unbearable and the fact that poor isaiah had been kidnapped and captured by naroku had many heads spinning only one was in the mood to torture and kill iceheart his love and one and only her baby his too yet she had no clue he longed for her still.

"jonathon be careful what you long for" he heard icebolt mumbled and then saw the glint in iceheart's eyes


	16. Chapter 16

that glint made jonathon feel ashamed for now he knew to love the dark iceheart is to pay a small price.

"Icey you didn't have to torture the poor demon did you?" moonbeam asked gazing at the blackened demon now.

"sure it was annoying me besides it didn't really care since thats exactly what it had in mind now lets go get my son before i kill you all." iceheart said coldly without any feeling.

jonathon gasped he had no clue what this could bring any more than the others who followed blindly.

sesshomaru smirked he loved iceheart more than ever but those who followed her blindly really had no clue she'd kill them if they didn't listen to her. he followed her gaze and saw it rested on the dark guy before her. 'damn Darkice he was the one she wanted in her dark form' sesshomaru cursed to himself.

"you do know he's not even your brother right?" Shadownight softly whispered and saw iceheart smirk

"i know he's your's." iceheart replied and darkice smiled at his twin brother and sister. tripplets who would have thought such was possible.

"so you haven't suduced her yet?" Shadownight asked in a dark tone and got a wicked grin from Darkice.

everyone looked disturbed at the dark news.


	17. Chapter 17

that destroyed all of their hopes. all was dashed when they heard that Darkice wasn't in fact related to Iceheart but her eyes found Bankotsu in the crowd he knew yes but he wouldn't let her know the pain it caused especially when she showed such interest in the guy.

"don't be so upset i doubt she even would let him touch her." Icebolt said to Bankotsu which suprised him since Icebolt had been being a real ass lately.

"hey thats not very kind at all" he heard a woman exclaim from behind him and turned to see a older version of iceheart but just as beautiful

"well nightcrystal i had no clue you would come out of hiding so soon to die." nightshadow said softly

"nightice, we need your assistance" darkice said softly as he saw iceheart gasp.

this was so unfair to her and they knew it but what could she do? how could they tell? she was alone and always would be no matter how much she cared for someone she would never be free to love them when she was tied to Darkice the whole time if only they knew.


	18. Chapter 18

"a tie to him isn't that bad love." Icebolt whispered to his sister as she stared at the deadly Darkice.

the tie wasn't her problem though it was the fact that she truly did want to let Bankotsu know she loved him but she wasn't sure. the blood tie at birth. the tie that made them the ones to marry joining both dark families together. why her though? it could of been some other chit. was it because everyone knew she was the strongest of the family? it was so not right.

Darkice knew where iceheart's mind had traveled and he wasn't very found of it she was his and it took every ounce of his will power not to kill those who had her first but he hadn't forgotten they still haven't had the dark side and he was determined to keep it the way and to tantalize her until she begged him to let her be. it was a brilliant plan to bad the goody iceheart had no clue and no memory of the dark one but she knew deep down inside she just kept searching and it was driving her mad especially when it should have been clear by now.

Icebolt hated it when his sister started wishing especially when he knew she really did love bankotsu but just couldn't give her heart to him. so much happened and he felt it was his fault for not preparing her for it. it kinda sucked. poor icey.

Darknight knew very well what was bothering poor iceheart and she wanted to help so bad but couldn't and to be know as blazingice never quite helped either and to think it was all fun and games before.


	19. Chapter 19

"i should kill you Bankotsu!" Darkice growled.

the truth was he was jelous of the guy. he had iceheart's love but he had her heart. by force. he wished she would love him because he was in love with her but he couldn't the wench has already betray him she'd do it again and it wouldn't be pretty when she did. it was like she was stabbing his heart now. she just had to give up on those she really cared about. there was so much she could do but so little he saw her do. to much did he want to take her now and seal the marrige but to see her love bankotsu hurt him enough to let her be for he wanted a loyal wife.

the way Darkice was looking at iceheart made iceheart shiver she knew he was to marry her but she rather he didn't. to be honest she rather be with bankotsu without a heart then be with Darkice. he had a bloody past all their people knew it but then she went along with half the stuff he did for loyalty. before she was forced into a different form by her father for doing those things. she used to love being around darkice. his blood lust gave her a new radiance.

bankotsu knew darkice would say that he had to keep from being around iceheart and it hurt because he probably would end up dieing he didn't doubt that. he heard about darkice and iceheart and how they got their names. darkice for traveling in the night and murdering humans with vengence.

"do you know i wasn't always Iceheart?" iceheart asked bankotsu softly.

he slowly shook his head not understanding her new mood.

"i was once known as Darkrose long ago it should of been Nightrose but our family was always nights and so they believed that once Darkrose was my name i would be forced to marry Darkshadow. ha that didn't work out to well i went straight for his brother. Darkdream. he was fun and he was dangerous. he thrilled me Darkshadow was to careful not to do anything with me that could hurt me. then the blood ties began. it tied all of us together. my dark turn that is when they thought to force the dark ones into human form. they forgot love breaks the bounds.


	20. Chapter 20

"wow icey thats deep." Bankotsu said through his teeth almost exactly at the time Iceheart took a step toward Darkice (Darkdream in his true form).

"Darkrose you were always my light in the night. trust me on that but whats on your mind any way?" Darkice said raising an eyebrow.

how could i explain the sense in my heart to be his?

"what should it matter to you? you would just hold it over my head any way." Iceheart (Darkrose in true form) grumbled.

"och that hurts love." darkice said softly.

"Darkdream this isn't the time to play games if you haven't notice we're on a mission to save whitenight's son!" iceheart snapped. the use of johnathon's given name sent shivers down peoples backs. they had heard whitenight was an assassin of great fear.

"sure,sure" Darkice said and pulled Iceheart to him kissing her.

something in bankotsu snapped and he flung himself at Darkice but missed in one swift motion Icebolt was holding him down. he whispered in a soft velvety voice, "no he'll kill you let it be."

bankotsu struggled against him but finally gave in. in one transformation the benovalas were strong and fast. this was who they really were and no one could stop them. this is their real person and he fell in love with the wrong iceheart or darkrose whatever. here the real one stood clinging to Darkice like he would hold her here like he was a safe bolder. so what could he say exsept he should give up.

'i can't give up not now not after i've gone this far.' Bankotsu thought what a retart he had been.

Darkice (darkdream in true form) broke away from Iceheart and looked in her eyes he saw there the pain and the love. she was full of passion and torn between three people how could he ask more than she could give. Whitenight was standing rugged as a stone beside her his head looking around. he had transformed to his real form to. Beside Icebolt was bankotsu and Moonslash (moonbeam in her true form) she looked about ready to kill but then her love for young Icebolt was new (Nightbolt in true form). Beside her stood Icecloud (Nightcloud in true form) he looked half taken back at Blazingice (Darkflame in true form). Darkshadow looked pleased with Glazeice (nightglaze in true form) she was his and always had been. Icetree (Darktree in true form) was looking then he said, "its good to see without having to look at souls."


	21. Chapter 21

Bankotsu watched as the others began walking to no where. suddenly a swarm of demons cascaded around them.

Iceheart gasped but when she finally came around she saw kagome about to fall off a cliff.

"I'll get her cover my back now Icestorm!" Iceheart screamed.

or i could just let her die but then inuyasha would never forgive me. she jumped in one fluid motion and landed beside kagome ripping her to safety. she just glared at Iceheart like she was insane. before long they would be surounded.

"take shippo and run damn it kagome go before you cause inuyasha a heart attack!" Iceheart screamed she was getting very annoyed kirara followed trying to protect them.

"listen Icebolt, Icecloud, and glazeice follow her and make sure shes safe." iceheart told her brothers and sisters. it was a silent command and only they could hear it. they followed slowly.

"Bankotsu!" iceheart screamed leaping to his side and fighting beside him. their motions were a match directly. fluid and demanding almost practiced. young Iceheart almost felt relieved when there were no mor demons left. slowly she colapsed on the ground followed by her family. they'd been human so long they forgot how good it felt to be unstoppable. sesshomaru sat beside her smiling.

"you guys were great!" sango said happy and they all nodded. the only thing keeping them together was to save isaiah after they would all be enemies again.


	22. Chapter 22

days flew by and iceheart became weaker. bankotsu began to worry. finally she lay down and they knew it was time for the baby to be born. a rotten timing too.

"Icey hold in there." Icebolt shouted.

before long Darkrose disappeared revealing the woman of Bankotsu's dreams her face paler than ussually her heart pounding. slowly the baby was born and Iceheart never let out a scream. she switched back to Darkrose and held the baby tight. for the first time she felt a motherly protection for her baby girl. she had sesshomaru's eyes and her pale skin. the little baby seemed fragile almost lonely. she held her to her chest and murmured, " my baby girl, my little angel. my sesshara rose."

Sesshomaru smiled touching the tips of his fingers to the baby's forehead. his daughter his little angel his Sesshara Rose.

the baby let out a cry and darkrose muffled it with feeding. the baby finally fell to sleep.

"we were this close to saving isaiah" jonathon grumbled

"calm my friend we will still save him" sesshomaru murmured

"i swore to he's my son we will save him."

" and the daughter."

"glazeice i need you to help."

"of course sister."

with that they came up with a plan well sesshomaru held his daughter.

"Sesshara Rose a sweet name my dear." bankotsu murmured and Darkrose smiled she was after all sesshomaru's daughter she should have some of his name in hers. such a sweet little baby.


	23. Chapter 23

the moment came they crept up on the castle isaiah's crying reaching them his screams for his mother. a soft whisper across the sky. such a frail child. iceheart held her breath slowly creeping foreward ready to pounce. there was so much she had to do and the trouble in bankotsu's eyes fell apoun her heart like a flame seething and eating away at a tree. slowly she lept to defend her family and fell into the clutches of naroku.

sesshomaru saw it the movement of darkrose as flashy as before. she was gone before she begun and the tears in bankotsu's eyes said he forefilled his job to bring iceheart to naroku but didn't mean to. a flame of anger burst into sesshomaru's heart it started out small then grew with every step. for his daughter for isaiah and for the love of his life he was ready to save her. yet how could he when he had no clue where to turn to.

Fear gripped at glazeice's belly as she held the child she should be out there fighting with her sister. how could she help find her sister rescue her nephew and still protect sesshara rose? slowly a plan began boiling in her brain.

Icebolt grabed hold of a branch and swung down beside sesshomaru. bankotsu had since left them feeling unwelcomed and so he should it was all his fault this crap was happening. if his sister would of stayed with sesshomaru they wouldn't be in this predictament but to be honest it wouldn't be difficult since they were in their true forms now and her daughter took after her in many ways a beauty to grow. slowly he looked at sesshomaru. "you ready or what?"  sesshomaru nodded happy to be leaving to save the girl he'd saved once before.

darkice smiled as they went to save darkrose. of course this happened all the time when she and him were together. first she'd get captured fighting beside him then he'd save her ripping the person apart this time though it wasn't his mission but sesshomaru's and his love for darkrose was as true as the ocean blue and finally darkice whispered in a tone only icehearts family could hear, 'i free her to follow her heart and find the one who stole it once when i was away. to this day i deem my words true they will be burried with me when i fall.' smiles crossed faces and up ahead a flash of dark gave way to iceheart now becoming once again who she was.

the blindign blue light flashed around her and she took that moment to flee a solid wind in her hair and she finally felt whole again able to make her own decisions. she flew into sesshomaru's arms tears flowing from her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

'hush sweet rose i'm here its ok your safe' sesshomaru murmured and then he saw darkice holding isaiah. a smile fell on his lips as he held his son for the first time. isaiah smiled holding onto his father then grabed his mother tears in his eyes.

'moma never leave.' he said softly and the fear reflected from him.

iceheart smiled hugging her son and nodding in response. glazeice placed sesshara in her mothers arms and whispered 'soon we'll finish naroku off'

laughing they all retreated except bankotsu and sesshomaru they stood looking eachother in the eyes.

"take care of her bankotsu or i'll kill you myself' sesshomaru whispered a dark warning in his voice.

'your leaving her already? sesshomaru don't do that it tore her apart when she lost you before you can't leave her again. i might have been her first love but along the line she moved on and you were her second. well third since jonathon happened to be first. i think.'

'no he was second isaiah's four bankotsu you were dead for seven years before returning. four years ago jonathon daserted her. i was her third choice and i'm glad.'

sesshomaru felt uneasy talking to bankotsu about his love for darkrose since it was darkrose he loved so much. he could love both but her true form was the most.

'quit dadleing you two.' icebolt said a knowing look in his eyes and sesshomaru felt uneasy knowing nightbolt knew him better than any one there and his mind. the feel of icebolt never changed he still felt a long ways away yet there sesshomaru followed obeying bankotsu he couldn't leave iceheart if bankotsu just decided to stay here and wait to kill his brother which wouldn't happen.

darkrose smiled. she couldn't believe she was herself again thanks to darkice. iceheart held all the tighter to her daughter she couldn't allow her to be taken from her like isaiah was who she finally had back.


	25. Chapter 25

sesshomaru followed slowly behind the rest wishing bankotsu would get over his brother and take care of iceheart. never really a good plan but how could he just leave her? i mean he loved her to death and put her through so much misery. how impossible is it that she still loved him. but then was he any better then bankotsu always taking off on her and not telling her why?

bankotsu watched sesshamoru he had given him iceheart but could he really be happy about this. i mean how could he give up his one true love? what was it that caused him to say that. oh right none of them have lived when they stood up to sesshomaru or inuyasha he was the last of the band of seven. so he had to prevail in all his life he had to for iceheart for himself.

iceheart watched pain in her eyes as bankotsu's mind began jumbleing up full of memories for him for her for his brothers he had to kill inuyasha she shook her head to icebolt to stop sending the thoughts of bankotsu into her head it hurt her but would he ever trully be happy alive maybe it was best to let him go. maybe she was in the wrong for holding on to him. oh bankotsu your going to leave me once again she thought to herself. she handed sesshara to sesshomaru and walked over to bankotsu she kissed him soft and tenderly ' do what you have to do love i'm here for you. take care and always believe in the end i'll always love you'

bankotsu nodded and left her there in sesshomaru's arms.

tears glinsed in icehearts eyes but she knew bankotsu wanted revenge something she didn't care about as long as he's safe he'll always be her true love in her heart.

'be careful' she murmured.


	26. Chapter 26

iceheart looked distracted and icebolt fought the erge to read her mind it was almost like she was half here half gone. in a way she wasn't his twin any more but his total other half. she stood leaning against a tree watching the sun set finally her thoughts pushed there way into his mind 'if only life were all but a sureal thing a moment in time that can be erased and done all over again then mistakes could be fixed but yet then no one would have use for my family any more there would be no end so life can never be fixed mistakes have to be made and no one can stop that.' her thoughts haunted him like an unchanged mystery a thought of pain and sorrow but joy.

sesshomaru watched iceheart with half open eyes. he couldn't help but know something wieghed on her chest what it was he would soon find out. as every one fell into deep slumber rejuvenating for the next time they traveled. iceheart was still up and sesshomaru touched her shoulder 'we need to talk love. please' 'about what love?' her voice was far a way a whisper apoun the moon. she seemed out of touch with life.


	27. Chapter 27

"what bothers you its time you talked to someone even icebolt is shuttering at your thoughts and barely enters them. whats wrong" sesshomaru asked.

iceheart fell silent she looked deep into sesshomaru's gold eyes and found something she wished she wouldn't see all those thoughts from icebolt he couldn't contral were sesshomaru's thoughts of love and of life how much he wished he could help her but knew she would have to be deep into her ownself he couldn't help about bankotsu he would never be her first love but in some ways he wished he could do exactly what bankotsu could talk to her about her problems work them out with her and help her know shes not alone. 'it doesn't help that just like the first time i lost bankotsu i drew away from my loved ones. i put them through so much hell and now i'm driving sesshomaru further off the brink. this is when i miss midnightlove the most. she always knew what was on your mind. well she was a mind reader like icebolt and my grandmother but she looked so young we never called her grandma. she died in battle such a long time ago.' iceheart thought her pain riseing until tears soaked her face. sesshomaru held her close as she whispered, 'so much lost and only a little gained is that what the world is coming to. sesshomaru i feel so alone isolated from all of the people who mean the most to me even you. bankotsu leaving me didn't help i'm so afraid to lose him again.'

sesshomaru smiled finally he knew what bothered her softly he kissed her chee and told her, ' he didn't leave you without your permission and sweet rose you didn't cause it. he loves you he would of stayed and you knew it would drive him nuts both of you sacrificed something and both of you are connected. iceheart i love you to i would have gone through hell just like bankotsu if it meant saving you or being with you forever. i would of went through hell if you told me to just to proove how much i love you. bankotsu is the same way but he knows if he don't make it through there's some one else to take his place he wouldn't of left if it wasn't so because he wouldn't put you through the hell he did after being beheaded.'

iceheart smiled sesshomaru was right and he had a way of making her feel much better about all this and in a way she knew if bankotsu would return sesshomaru would let her go just like bankotsu did when he realized he might not return.


	28. Chapter 28

sesshomaru looked down at iceheart and saw the smile kissing her forehead he retreated to sleep at peace with himself and glad he made her feel better.

iceheart felt a new completeness but watched the horizan for just a glimpse of bankotsu's dark hair. where could he be any way. 'i hope your alright bankotsu and don't do anything rash.'

sesshara rose's cry filled the silent air and iceheart raced to the child's side only to feel sesshomaru's hand on hers before he hands her the child. 'sorry rose i kinda was here first i didn't know you would swiftly fly to her side you've seemed quite distant even the baby's seen that.' iceheart smiled at her daughters father kissing him on the cheek and silently letting the baby suckle.

'no i would do anything for my daughter your daughter and my son.'

sesshomaru smiled it was hard to imagine iceheart as a mother and even harder to imagine her as his daughters mother yet it was just that not darkrose but iceheart split personalities yet darkrose had iceheart's motherly instincts.

'take cover glaze grab sesshara and run!!!!! use your power!' came icebolt's shriek everyone lept to life a rift started filling with water as icecloud began useing his power sesshomaru felt sick because he knew darkrose would join and she would used her power. a barrior began developing around them of purfiying power and sesshara rose began glowing. 'iceheart give her to me its just a matter of time her power could kill her yours almost killed you.' glazeice shouted. 'nightglaze hurry!' iceheart screamed handing sesshara to her in a rush.

ambush thats the only way to put it among the people attacking them was bankotsu. darkness began to hover all around them and only darkrose stood not the caring iceheart but the cold none feeling darkrose.

'betrayal does this to her.' icebolt explained before their real identities took over and sesshomaru knew instantly. not just because of betrayal but pain did she stand out among them cold midnight blue eyes boring into the soul of the people around them. bankotsu shivered and at that moment the family attacked sesshara had been place with kirara for the time being. all as one and then she crumpled a feeling of disbelief flooded around him and then he saw the dark cloud around her. it smelled of death and decay another shiver came this time from the demons dieing as they entered her wrath and protection. only bankotsu stood but that was enough to cause him to run. and she follow. sesshomaru flew to her side pulling her away from bankotsu and whispered,'you'll never forgive yourself love let him go.' he saw the blackness of her eyes then the cloud disappeared and she squeezed his hand.


	29. Chapter 29

iceheart cried now to no one, bankotsu finally betrayed her. sesshomaru hugged her and pulled her close to him. she looked into his eyes. there she felt like she had the streangth to free banktosu from naroku 'but was it worth her life is what everyone would say and think about your children well i don't plan on putting my life in danger. and i definately don't plan on going alone.' she thought darkly.

sesshomaru looked in iceheart's eyes who knew she was deffinately thinking about doing something she would regret. 'your not going alone and the fact that your thinking such thoughts annoys me' sesshomaru heard icebolt hiss at his sister. this made iceheart smile. she laughed and said darkly, 'nightbolt why would i go alone i need only a few people to go with me. sesshomaru, you, darkice, and well nightcloud.' sesshomaru glared at her and she nodded towards her children. he knew right away she wanted them to be protected to and if she weren't here for it then he would be. slowly everyone she named crowded her and the others swiftly formed a protection circle around the children and smiled at iceheart warmly and slowly left them there.

iceheart slowly picked up speed and finally she was in front of the castle bankotsu, kaugra, kanna, and naroku in front of her. 'remember aviod the mirror.' someone whispered but before the could say anything else a icicle flew and broke the mirror freeing the souls. kanna shrieked in disbelief and they all attacked. iceheart then saw it the black shard of the jewal it pulsed wildly. 'thanks icebolt for hiding kagome and using her mind.' a slight nod came before iceheart nodded to kagome and began isolating bankotsu within minutes they were over taken but in it iceheart also lost this time she sacrificed herself and told them to get back a black cloud formed around her and this scared them into backing up before long they all would escape and again iceheart beat herself up for losing bankotsu.


	30. Chapter 30

'stop Darkrose just stop!' icebolt roared his mind a whirlwind of disbelief. how could his sister blame herself for what bankotsu did it wasn't any of his business but he worried. about her and the tears streaked her face breaking the silence once again. slowly she touched her fingertips to sesshomaru's and icebolt as if it were transfered into him felt their thoughts crowd his mind.

sesshomaru saw the agony in icebolts eyes and pulled quickly away from iceheart only to see that he knew much more than he should. pulling bankotsu along he went for a walk. for sesshomaru it was wierd being part of a group he was ussually a loner and never really traveled much with a group. icebolt followed silently behind unaware of where sesshomaru's thoughts were. 'tell me what you heard' icebolt looked up astonished at hearing the voice and said wearily, 'your heart is breaking sesshomaru and your not even aware of it.' sesshomaru sighed as he feared.


	31. Chapter 31

'what do you mean' sesshomaru asked now knowing the answer was as plain as day. he had no clue why he'd ask maybe he was just weary about being right and needed it voiced from icebolt but instead of icebolt it was icestorm who voiced his nightmares. 'iceheart loves you but bankotsu has always ment more. she will sacrifice her life to save the boy. in a few days she will leave us even as we speak she's warring with her love for you and her pity for bankotsu's mess. in a few seconds you'll be joined by her and finally know her decision but the thing that bothers me most is her future isn't clear she keeps making snap decisions.' the fact that icestorm didn't know hurt sesshomaru even more he couldn't lose iceheart not again and bankotsu would just have to deal with........ sesshomaru's thoughts were interupted and icebolt knew why in front of them stood bankotsu a look of pure pain on his face.

bankotsu looked scared as he looked at sesshomaru knowing sesshomaru hated him. 'i have to see iceheart i have to tell her it's all over for me there's no hope i'm a slave to naroku and until i full fill what i promised him i would i can never be with her and thats if i come out alive.' his thoughts were like daggers slicing through icebolts mind the images and thoughts ended up going to his siblings and before long all of them were there even iceheart his nephew held his sister and looked darkly at bankotsu. no one should of underestimated the birth of jonathon(whitenight)'s son. the fact that he carried darkrose's blood in his veins estimated his power and even bankotsu shrank back from the boy. the little girl was different she looked innocent and unscarred.

'what do you want!' icetree demanded and his siblings all except one parted for him. iceheart stood next to him and finally bankotsu found the streangth he needed. 'i love you iceheart but i don't know all of you sesshomaru does and he can handle himself if i live i will come back to you' bankotsu kissed her after that and left.


	32. Chapter 32

iceheart stood staring at where bankotsu left and burst out in a fit of laughter. she laughed so hard she began to cry then she sat down and wept for what seemed like an eternity. her family was talking to her she knew that but she could barely understand what they said. some where a long the line sesshomaru handed her the baby but she couldn't remember. it seemed like a whole day before she felt her son hug her and even longer before she realized sesshomaru was leading her some where to sleep. everything seemed like a grey haze and then her grandmother's words wrung in her ear the ones she always pushed out of her mind 'what can hurt can also cause your greatest adventure. what can cause you to forget can help you find your love. remember child you have to stumble before you get it right. somethings acctually do cause you to find your self. love is always there'. before she knew it everything was normal again and she whispered, 'what can kill can also heal.' sesshomaru looked at her puzzled and he finally saw a smile break on her face.

'thank you for not abandoning me.' she murmured and such joy rushed through sesshomaru. he finally realized what he'd forgotten she was still iceheart even when she was darkrose only a more dangerous version and more mysterious and dark. sesshomaru remember when he first met her how she'd been the one bankotsu kidnapped and rapped repeatedly and she was still strong. she still fell in love and she even asummed he was as heartless as he was but still liked him. sesshomaru remembered the first time he saw darkrose. how when she'd appeared a long sorrow filled her eyes and the first thing she said was 'sesshomaru he had to die and he shouldn't of hurt iceheart it wasn't her fault.' the fact that she talked like they were two different people hurt him for he had found iceheart was one and only one. finally he realized that darkrose talked of iceheart as her human self the humanity intact to what ever she was. now he saw iceheart and darkrose reflected in her midnight blue eyes. the hue of a night sky and the pale skin with two blood drops on perfect snow for lips a beauty only other wordly but she'd made his world her own. now he was glad he didn't leave her when he wanted to.

iceheart saw the memorys so clear in sesshomaru's mind that she almost fainted. icebolt hadn't ment to let her see but he had. he was just so darn sad all the time now. lately even watching iceheart pained him but soon she would see the love of everything sesshomaru had. 'you lost bankotsu's child the day he beat you didn't you? the baby would of been your eldest hu?' icebolt asked. the nod told him she wished he would of known. 'why didn't you tell him?' icebolt asked. iceheart looked away and said, 'i was afraid to.'


	33. Chapter 33

the words felt like ice as soon as they left her mouth. she had ment to but never did. she should have she knew but didn't feel bankotsu would care it was just a baby but to be honest the child would have made a difference he'd told her so as soon as they began being friends. he told her if she were to give birth to his child he would feel so greatful and he'd help raise it. yeah it would of took a long time to get use to especial then but he wouldn't of minded it's part of being loyal. iceheart felt the hot tears of grief for the baby she'd lost once again and finally she wiped them away. she hadn't realized she was clutching sesshomaru's hand until it was to late. what is lost can't be brought back but can be remembered.

sesshomaru sighed a child for her to lose is a wonderful way to make her cry. if only she could go back and change what had been done. 'don't think that!'icebolt snapped but he was to late. in the midst a woman appeared dark midnight black hair and silver eyes as cold as stars. her pale face gleamed and her lips were perfect scarlet drops on snow. 'you retart you just summoned nightheart.'


	34. Chapter 34

Nightheart glared at the group. 'who dare summon me when i was busy in my tower of time and love?' she snarled and a thought passed through sesshomaru's mind before he knew it 'she looks alot like iceheart minus the dark midnight blue eyes.' icebolt hit his head. 'nightbolt why do you hang with such fowl human creatures immortals of time do not mess with that especially when they decend from my line' nightheart growled angrily. 'mama theres nothing to shout about and you wonder why Nightcrystal stole us from you. gosh.' icetree growled then in one sudden turn a dark gaze was pinned on him. her silver eyes were now a midnight blue. 'darktree its sad your blind but do not protect those who try destroying us.' nightheart growled and finally iceheart spoke up the death feeling came to the air as a man appeared a striking image of iceheart he wore a black robe and looked dangerous. 'nightheart leave the young alone return to your tower. darkrose my daughter now's the time you explain how we got summoned.' the man said and everyone looked as icehearts eyes flashed silver. 'papa it was a misunderstanding sesshomaru just wanted me to save a child from when i was locked away in human form but to be honest i'm glad i can't. the baby i do miss but its better brought out of this world. whitenight's son is still striving and to be honest he's more human than immortal even though he is pure immortal. sesshara rose will fall into a place where being immortal and part demon will cause her many confusions. i am so glad the other child would not go through this i wouldn't wish it on any one.' iceheart spoke strong and she looked so calm and happy? sesshomaru stared at the family and the immortals that were only there by marrige and he felt left out.

'sesshomaru all will be clear soon' icestorm said and in one fluid movement the group was on a hill watching a new world.


	35. Chapter 35

iceheart sighed she hated being pulled around by the most POWERFUL of the immortals it made her feel like a kid tied down because they did something wrong and there's something wrong with that. her children followed well she carried one and sesshomaru stood beside her. he could see the anger floating in her eyes. finally they stopped. anger in nightdeath's eyes. iceheart looked ready to pounce any moment and the she saw bankotsu sitting cross legged in front of her she rubbed her eyes and he was gone. there she sat not listening at all. her mind began traveling back before she had been with sesshomaru when her and bankotsu first ment. she felt the world around her spinning and found herself bond in human form. there in front of her stood icecloud. 'nightcloud whats wrong' she asked and saw the boy he was sqauring up to she went straight forward only to be thrust back by her brother's brutal force. many bruises ajorned her body. she looked pale and frighten and sick but she felt a peace with the boy a peace she did not understand at all.


	36. Chapter 36

icecloud looked at his sister she wasn't very bright and even more how could she get involved with such a vile human as bankotsu the leader of the band of seven a well known mercianary group. they went around assassinating people for money and never cared. they never failed in their attempts to assassinate. 'brother you are quick to judge when we do exactly what they do for only ourselves and our consorts.' icebolt murmured iceheart snapped her head around thinking so only icebolt could hear 'nightbolt i'm confused whats going on?' icebolt looked at her and shook his head. glazeice pulled icecloud away the twins were always quick to pull eachother away from something they'd regret and icecloud might not regret murder but glazeice would bankotsu had done nothing wrong at all. bankotsu's locked with icehearts and she saw him mouth simple words 'how do you live with such brutes' iceheart looked at him and something hit her from behind she turned to see icefire glaring at her. his fist had connected with her sholder blade and the pain that escalated in her body was ripping through her skin she screamed terrified of burning. this ime she didn't know what was happening her eyes were blinded with pain. one minute she was on the ground and the next strong arms were holding her and angry cries filled the air. 'you alright iceheart?' she heard darkice asked and she knew he was holding her trying to keep the pain from eating away at her. 'yes i am' iceheart murmured and in her heart she knew it was a lie but better told that way.


	37. Chapter 37

'alright then iceheart but stay away from that boy or father will have more to kill you about.' darkice said softly. iceheart's eyes flashed silver which was always a dangerous sign and screamed, 'he is no father of mine'. darkice left her in her fury she'd always said she wasn't icefire's daughter never accured to him she hated the fact that he beat her. he knew she was filled with pain and he knew she wouldn't admit she was going to die if icefire kept beating her and starving her. she was their sister she should be treated the same as them what didn't accur to darkice was that iceheart was to fasinated with bankotsu.

icebolt looked in on iceheart who lay silently sleeping her chest rising shallowly up and down. the energy it took her to do everything was eating at her body. bankotsu was filled in her mind who was he? why was he around? and what was with the boy? he knew exactly what was on her mind. she wanted to be with the boy that had kissed her today. he fasinated her and everything. he ment the world to her and icebolt knew exactly why. he was the first person to treat her kindly.

bankotsu grabed the girl who was walking he had remembered kissing a girl. he want to destroy icefire and what better way than to take his precious glazeice from him.


	38. Chapter 38

iceheart was shoked she could barely talk. she looked in the blue eyes of a boy and her body felt limp. it was the boy from the yard the one that had kissed her. 'bankotsu' she whispered in a barely audable voice.

bankotsu was shocked he hadn't exspected to get the innocent one with the many bruises but then he couldn't just leave her with her family especially that weak. he grabed her hand and walked away.

the last few weeks months days iceheart didn't know flew by in a blur. she was beaten and used and yet she was falling in love. she was becoming friends with all of the Shichinintai. you see she didn't understand. fights broke out and yet she felt like she belonged.

bankotsu watched iceheart she was beautiful now. she had no bruises. her beauty was fairer then glazeice and he still didn't understand why icefire hated her. her smile broke as she saw as always and yet a softness was in her gaze. 'iceheart would you take a walk with me?' he asked.

panic was in icehearts eyes she knew bankotsu saw it. iceheart realized where she was and she knew she had to say her secret. she nodded softly a change in the past ment a twist in the future she remembered shaking her head no. iceheart walked with him and he grabed her hand. 'i want to be with you iceheart forever stay with us.' he whispered iceheart almost cried. 'bankotsu i'm pregnant.' his gasped caught her off suprise. then the twisting feeling filled her and she found herself back in the field with her family.


	39. Chapter 39

on her lap a little girl was and all at once memories filled her mind. her son a split image of bankotsu stood not far off.

her memories flashed across her mind the death of bankotsu and her son screaming mommy save daddy. mommy wheres daddy. the pain of memories filled her mind to many all at once. she remembered sesshomaru and how she finally had his child all in iceheart not darkrose. the body of a human was weak but her immortal mind was weak from all the pain all the hidden hope. she had to save bankotsu from naroku and soon.

'let the boy face his father.' sesshomaru murmured in her ear. 'thats obsurd' she said in a very defensive manner. 'just do it.' sesshomaru hissed and finally iceheart gave in. unfortunately her son wasn't suprised he was eager.

bankotsu watched eagerly as his sweet iceheart rounded the corner only to see her tears stinging her eyes beside her a boy stood stone still his eyes death as he looked at him only bankotsu seemed to know this boy he was a vag memory in a long darkness. it was bonshu a great improove ment in the name but then iceheart never really cared what she called her child as long as he was called something.

'bankotsu' iceheart whispered her lips so swift they barely seemed to move as she talked. bonshu stared at him and banktosu finally relized he belonged with her. then a little girl appeared around her brother she seemed more than timid. 'sesshara rose go find daddy' iceheart murmured and banktosu watched as the girl flew a way at an inhuman rate and he knew then that she was sesshomaru's daughter. pain scathed his eyes as the tears fell and then iceheart was in his arms his son never leaving her side protective unaware that he might have to kill his own father. 'bonshu its ok i want hurt her.' bankotsu whispered and then bonshu smiled in a smug way and said 'i don't worry about mom i worry about you dad.' bonshu said in a low voice his laugh a chilling laugh that laugh iceheart always laughed when she was changing into darkrose when she went to kill with the death power she has. 'whats he mean?' bankotsu demanded of iceheart and then bonshu laughed again,'oh dear father she isn't as forgiving as i am. she kills those who mess with her and those who don't mess with her she kills if they unintentionally anger her. dear father she's an assassin without a cause with out a purpose. you aint about to mess with her without your throat bleeding uncontralably. sometimes i wonder but then its good to see you again dear father'


	40. Chapter 40

Bonshu was dark and cold and bankotsu knew then he was to much like iceheart in a wierd sorta way. the child he helped her have. the fruit of his loins. the only thing he knew was he did not like it. his son should of been loyal and kind. 'why are you so cold?' bankotsu murmured and young bonshu flashed a wicked smile at him. 'oh come now father i had uncles and a father that was assassins. i have an immortal mother with no regard for anyones life. she's wonderful isn't she?' bonshu replied in a dead flat tone. iceheart smiled soothingly at bankotsu and said, 'don't mind bonshu he's acctually a really sweet boy. bonshu find sesshara and take her to sesshomaru i have to talk to your father.' bonshu took one last cold glance at bankotsu then raced off. bankotsu watched boshu race off and the next thing iceheart knows is he's kissing her. she feels kinda exposed.

sesshara rose raced off with bonshu but not towards her daddy she knew that for sure. she sees bankotsu and her mother staring at eachother looks of memories filling their mind. bonshu raced off and in one swift motion he took bankotsu down and leered over him. 'tell me dad do you want to come with us or do you think your to good to?' bonshu sneered and bankotsu stood up a look of hatred filling his eyes. he was begining to hate his own son but he couldn't blame him for what he chose. a soft sigh came from iceheart and she began walking away sesshara followed her and then bonshu. bankotsu followed a little on the uneasy side. he was worried about this new experience.


	41. Chapter 41

bonshu turned on bankotsu and snarled,'i'm watching you make one wrong move and i'll shred you like you'd never believe.' bankotsu looked at iceheart who was laughing and caught site of all the other people who were part of her standing beside her. bonshu hissed something that bankotsu didn't catch then left only to see sesshomaru kiss iceheart. his heart sunk like a ship and he had no reason other than to believe iceheart was in love with the one man he wanted to kill. iceheart's look was that of sympathy.

sesshomaru stared at iceheart and saw her glance toward bankotsu the pain ripped at his heart he had no clue what to do. the truth was he knew she still loved him though he wished it was he she loved then again who knows.

iceheart felt a little confused she loved both sesshomaru and banktosu has both their children and has no clue what to do. she didn't want to tare their families apart.

bonshu watched his mom truth was he didn't mind his dad but felt a little wounded that sesshomaru had raised him. he had only one wish to make his mom happy and not see her hurting again. how do you do that when your mother loved two men and had children by both of them. what could possibly help her?

sesshara stared wild eyed at bankotsu tear striken face she hated seeing people sad so how did she help him? what would make every one happy with out hurting them? she had to find out fast and soon.


	42. Chapter 42

though pain was part of life iceheart had never thought to see bankotsu in the pain that he was in right now. she almost forgot why she had loved him in the first place but now seeing him cry for the first time in years she knew why again.

sesshara stared at her mother she knew it was some how involved with her the pain bankotsu felt and finally she saw her obstacle her father. if her mother loved both men then she was confused but that didn't explain why her brother hated his father at all. it was all so confusing.

bonshu looked at sesshomaru the man he hated most of all for taking his mother from his father who hadn't come back for a while and he despise him for that. all those years wondering when his father would return only to be hurt because he hadn't. his mother never truly got over his fathers disappearance and when ever he asked all she said was he went on a long journey.

things started to fall together for all of them and yet part of the group was scared to even know why bankotsu was back if he would betray them and then finally the problem that was on every ones mind was if iceheart knew what she was doing?


	43. Chapter 43

things weren't going as planned and as they thought about it they realized that everything was working out. bankotsu was close enough to be killed and then young sesshara was looking wide eyed at people and having them feel guilty of their thoughts. even though icey knew what she was doing she gave bankotsu and her children a small smile and said in a small sad voice, 'i love you guys take care of them for me sesshomaru and bankotsu i'll miss you but this is what has to be. it's time my family its time we left them be. we shouldn't torment their lost souls any longer. remember this though my children no matter what you may feel now i will always love you. for now though i must perish be the best you can be and don't let any one tell you who you are your a part of my heart always and forever and remember i'm a part of yours. Bonshu help take care of your sister you are the only one she has left now that i'm gone. love you. and with those words she took her last breath as did her family and died turning to dust and traveling across the sky where their souls would be reborn again some where some how to help others and left behind the love of their lives and iceheart left a part of her to help the world no matter what. this is what love does when it isn't blind they sacrifice not to hurt those around them and that sacrifice leaves a mark and a scar its the sacrifice of love.


	44. Chapter 44

_Iceheart left a part of her to help the world no matter what. this is what love does when it isn't blind they sacrifice not to hurt those around them and that sacrifice leaves a mark and a scar its the sacrifice of love._

bonshu watched his mother depart and when the final speck of her dust left he looked at sesshomaru and inuyasha and said softly, 'she did this so she didn't harm any one so she didn't break any one's heart and though her departure hurts us we all know the good that it has done for to my mother she will live again in some other time guiding someone else and i know i'll see her again some day but for now we have to go our seperates ways we all have our own journeys a head of us.' he looked at his sister then and nodded she grabbed his hand and they left the others there even her father and his.

no one knew what to think after the last of iceheart left them they just knew all this was to help them see the future and have beter out comes but to any one of them they knew nothing could stop bonshu and sesshara from leaving but they would meet up again.


End file.
